


Prom Approaches!

by Lady_Anonymia



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: (until you mention Damien LaVey huehue), Amira is a chaos bi, Because I have to make SOMEBODY suffer, Best Friends, Brian is chiller than your icebox plums, Character Study, F/F, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Oz is a smol nonbinary bean, Selectively Mute Yellow | Oz, Slice of Life, Sorry I'm a slut for ASL, They use ASL to communicate, Unrequited Crush, Vicky is a sweet dork, all the playable characters are best friends, except in Brian's case, for him it's slice of undeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-04 16:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anonymia/pseuds/Lady_Anonymia
Summary: The event that will make or break Vicky Bleu's high school career is upon her, and she and her closest friends are having a blast being too nervous to ask the objects of their affections to prom.Mostly a character study! I am coming up with all sorts of headcanons about the adorable cast of playable characters so I wanted to write a little something that played off of those.





	Prom Approaches!

**Author's Note:**

> I have been following the creation of Monster Prom for months, so seeing it finally come out is so fucking awesome! So proud of Beautiful Glitch and everyone involved. I love every single character in this goddamn game; they have so much personality!

After a morning of avoiding classes in new and exciting ways, Vicky Bleu picks up her disgusting-looking lunch tray and looks around for her best friend. It shouldn’t be this hard to find him: sure, he’s shorter than most of the other guys at this school, but he’s also a literal shadow monster whose color of choice is a eye-catching shade of yellow.

“Yo, Vick!,” a deep, clear voice calls, and when she turns to see where the noise has come from, her attention is caught by a burning hand waving from a table in the corner. Vicky sighs in relief and heads towards it.

The girl who waved at her, Amira Ruj, is just as fashionable as ever, wearing her customary red leather jacket, skin-tight black dress, and thigh-high boots. She runs her fingers through the shock of fire on her head, scratching at her scalp and flashing Vicky a wide smile.

She’s sitting next to Brian Midora, Vicky’s cousin and hands down the chillest guy she’s ever known. He’s more of a reserved, artsy type, in direct contrast to the fact that he’s hella jacked under his ever-present parka. He also has quite the wild, destructive streak for someone who’d rather stay in and doodle erotic dragon fanart than interact with other monsters.

Vicky sits next to Oz Hiladi, her sunny shadow and aforementioned best friend. For a monster that literally embodies fear, Oz is a uber-pure cinnamon roll. They’re a theatre kid through and through (which is pretty weird for someone who rarely speaks due to lack of a visible mouth and a stutter) and it’s pretty wild to see all their typical shyness melt away as soon as they step into any environment resembling a stage with an audience.

“Look who decided to grace us with her presence,” Brian drawls, eyeing her lazily.

Vicky sticks her tongue out at him petulantly. “It’s not my fault I couldn’t see you guys. Sitting all the way over here in a corner: you know I haven’t gotten my new eyes yet.” Looking at the food she picked up in disgust, she places it on the floor so she has room to rest her elbows on the table. “Why are you all the way back here?”

Oz nudges her, points at Amira, then mimes a dramatic faint.

“Oz’s right,” Brian agrees amusedly, “Amira would’ve passed out if we sat any closer to Vera’s table.”

Vera is currently winding one of her snakes (Chlorella, you think, or is that one Spirulina?) around her hand and waving a Ziploc bag in the face of one of the Wolfpack — whether that bag contains compromising locker room photos, snausages, or good ol’ cocaine, Vicky can't tell. Amira looks at her longingly, and Vicky can see the flaming hearts in her eyes.

"Fuck, she's such a badass," Amira sighs.

“What? You aren’t going after Damien?” Vicky asks, despite having picked up Amira’s attraction to Vera a while ago.

“Nah.” Amira, with great difficulty, turns back to Vicky with a dismissive wave of her hand.

“What, is he too _hot_ for you to handle?” Vicky raises her eyebrows and smiles hopefully. “Eh? _Eh_?”

Oz giggles silently, covering the space where their mouth would be with a dripping, smoking hand so as not to encourage Vicky’s horrible jokes; Amira narrows her eyes. “Very funny, Vick. I’m losing my goddamn mind over here.”

Vicky gives her a kicked puppy expression, and Amira rolls her eyes and hits her arm affectionately. “You drama queen. Look, it’s that he’s not a nice piece of ass, he _is_ , but I’m totally set on Vera. Gonna ask her to prom at the end of next week and everything. Besides, I wouldn’t wanna muscle in on the big man’s territory.” Amira elbows Brian suggestively, and he crosses his arms in response.

Vicky’s eyes go wide, so wide that she could probably pop her transplanted eyes out of their sockets if she wanted to, and lowers her voice to a conspiratorial whisper. “ _You_ like _Damien_!?”

“No,” he mumbles, looking down in a way that makes it so totally obvious that he likes Damien.

Amira cackles gleefully. “Dude, I can see you gritting your teeth through the hole in your face, I know you’re lying!”

With a jaw clenched so hard that it’s probably painful, Brian manages to force out the words, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Amira loses it, and Vicky looks at him appraisingly. “You know, I can kind of see it, what with your mutual love for needless destruction. Looks like Damien's setting all kinds of things on fire, huh?” she teased, with a dramatic wink.

Brian closes his eyes for a moment and takes a long breath, as if willing away all of his feelings, while Amira gets herself together. "Who are you asking to prom, Oz?" he asks, to get attention off of him.

Oz shakes their head side-to-side, and everyone's jaw drops. (Well, Vicky and Amira's jaws drop; Brian looks slightly more surprised than usual.)

"No one? Really?” Amira looks impressed, like Oz just told her they were planning on jumping out of a plane and wrestling an alligator in midair. “The biggest event of the year and you’re just gonna...not?"

"But you're not gonna not, right?" Vicky asks. Oz looks puzzled, and she clarifies, “I mean, you’re still gonna go to prom, even if you don’t bring someone?”

When Oz nods she hugs them tightly in relief. Although Oz is too surprised to hug back, one of his phobias squeezes Vicky's pointer finger tightly.

"Thank goodness!” She breathes a sigh of relief. “At least I won’t be the only person going alone."

"Well,” Brian hums, moving his keen eyes onto his cousin, “if Liam says yes when you ask him to prom, you won't have to go alone."

Vicky's bolts spark, and Oz, who she is still holding, stiffens from the shock of electricity. “W-who said I was asking Liam to prom?” Vicky stammers, jerking back but touching Oz’s shoulder lightly as an apology.

“No one in particular, but you just lit up like it was true, so I assume it is,” he smirks with an infuriating ‘caught you, didn’t I?’ kind of expression.

“Couple of nerds gonna get it on at prom, huh?” Amira teases, and Vicky’s bolts hum with her embarrassment. “Didn’t know you had it in you, Vick.”

Vicky hugs her arms around herself, picking at the fibers of her sweater. “I don’t even know if I’ll ask him yet! What if he says no, and the trauma causes me to become emotionally stunted? Maybe it’d be better for me to just go by myself—”

“Look, Vick, you’ve been hanging around him, being your cute, dorky self for, like, a week now,” Amira starts, with the tone of voice that tells Vicky she’s in for some motivation. “I know you think Liam’s ‘mysterious’ or ‘intriguing’ or whatever, but he’s literally just a nerd that wants someone to think he’s cool. And you do! So you’re pretty much already in with him.”

“Yeah, but still...”

“You might as well,” Brian reasons. “If he says no, then you can just go and hang out with Oz.” Oz agrees, signing out a comforting yes while the phobia on his shoulder nods furiously.

“We’ll see,” Vicky mumbles. Now that she’s been confronted with the fact that she’ll have to actually ask Liam to prom if she wants to go with him, it seems a lot more intimidating.

Amira rolls her eyes. “Vicky Bleu, don’t make me list off all the reasons you should ask Liam to prom. Are you gonna make me do it?” When Vicky doesn't respond, she scoffs. “Oh, my fucking god, you’re gonna make me do it. Alright, let’s fucking do it, number one—”

The shrill whistle of something flying through the air cuts Amira off, and an arrow embeds itself into the table, thiiiis close to stabbing Amira straight through the hand. The arrow has a crisply folded piece of paper tied to the end.

Vicky and Oz are both too stunned to do anything, Oz’s phobias hiding behind their shoulders. Amira, confused, snatches the note off the arrow. Her irritation melts into fondness as she reads the letter.

“Vera poisoned me,” Amira said, in a tone of voice entirely too happy for someone who’d just learned they’d been poisoned.

“Yeah, she must’ve,” Brian deadpanned, looking over her shoulder, “and I’m not talking about the thallium you just unknowingly consumed.”

“Is this...a common thing?” Vicky asks worriedly.

“It’s how she gets people to hang out with her! It’s totally cool,” Amira beams, getting up and fluffing up her fire. “I’m gonna go get that antidote from her.” Stiffly (because of the effects of the poison), but with the determination of a knight rescuing a princess from her tower, Amira got up and headed in Vera’s direction.

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t get paralyzed from the waist down before she gets there,” Brian said, sliding out from the table and following Amira at a distance.

With her friend and cousin absent, Vicky was free to have a serious one-on-one conversation with her favorite shadow monster.

“Oz, you told me _last week_ you were gonna ask someone to prom, and you were really excited about it! What happened?”

Oz shakes their head again, as if to tell Vicky that it’s not a big deal, but she’s not giving up that easily.

“Weeeell, I know you weren’t going to ask me, because we were gonna go together if we couldn’t get dates anyways,” she ruminates aloud. “Hm...Scott’s too loud for you, you’re too introverted for Polly, you know I like Liam, so you weren’t going to ask him...” Vicky chews on her hair, deep in thoughtful speculation. “Um, Vera scares you, and I don’t think you’ve ever actually met Miranda, so that leaves...” Vicky puts her fingers up as she tallies. “Damien, Brian, and Amira? Unless you knew that Amira was going after Vera.”

Oz puts their closed fists together and explodes them outwards, nodding with their eyebrows raised.

“Yeah, you’re right. She really has no sense of subtlety. If Vera hadn’t picked up on it by now, there wouldn’t be much hope, would there?” She chuckles, before trying to keep herself on topic. “So then that leaves Damien and Brian.”

Oz crosses their arms, shaking their head vehemently. They’re obviously not going to give anything up; Vicky’s going to have to guess it.

“Between Damian and Brian? Hm...that’s hard.” Vicky taps her chin thoughtfully. “Well, if I had to take a wild guess...do you like...Brian?”

Oz doesn’t even try to deny it, just deflates, hanging their head in defeat. Vicky’s heart melts, and she takes their hand in hers so they don’t look so resigned.

“Don’t look like that, Oz, that’s adorable! Why didn’t you tell me? I totally could’ve been helping you win his heart and everything!”

Do you know what advanced darkness is? Like that one Spongebob meme? Cos _that's_ what Oz’s face looks like when they blush: advanced darkness. Although they quickly cover their face, Vicky catches the way Oz’s light freckles are visible against their “skin” when they blush.

“Oh, my god, that is the cutest thing. My best friend and my favorite cousin in the ship of the year! _Precious_.” Vicky manages to stop herself from squealing for some serious planning. “Listen, Oz, we’ve still got a week left, I can drop some hints while you work your magic—”

Oz suddenly hits Vicky on the shoulder, looking hurt, and fingerspells something faster than Vicky can read. She asks them to spell it again, and they sigh sadly but oblige, and Vicky watches their hand move in the shape of _D-A-M-I-E-N_.

“Oh, yeah, he is a problem,” Vicky clicks her tongue a few times. What she really needs is a good shock; that’d help her come up with something. “Well, assuming we’re not taking any drastic measures, all you need to do is ask Brian to prom before he can ask Damien. Easy!”

Oz shakes their head, milky white eyes wide. When Vicky asks them, “Well, why not?” they sign that it would be wrong of them to pull a move like that after learning that Brian was planning on asking Damien. Maybe before, they could’ve gotten away with it, but not now.

“I guess you're right. I wish I'd known sooner,” Vicky laments. “How long have you wanted to ask Brian to prom?”

Oz holds one of their pointer fingers up, facing Vicky, and the other one to the side, facing themself. They slowly, shamefully, drag the back of the finger facing sideways down the back of the upright finger.

“A _month_!? And you didn’t think you should tell me?” Vicky exclaims, and Oz, exasperated, signs that they knew Vicky would react like this.

“Well, if you liked him for so long, why didn’t you ask him _earlier_?”

Oz puts their hands in front of their chest, palms facing Vicky and fingers splayed, and moves them quickly towards and away from each other, shaking their head and looking concerned.

“You don’t have anything to be scared of, Oz! Brian’s such a chill dude; even if he turns you down it won’t change anything between you guys.”

Oz doesn’t look cheered, and Vicky regards them sadly. “Sorry, buddy, I’m pretty bad at this whole ‘giving good advice’ thing. What I can give you is a hug, though.”

Vicky holds her arms open, and Oz just sort of...falls onto her chest dejectedly. She puts her chin on the top of their head, arms around their midsection, and gives Oz the most encouraging yet commiseratory hug she can.

When she pulls away to leave Oz with some hopefully not-shitty parting advice, they snort. Vicky’s eyebrows furrow in confusion, and Oz gestures to her chin. When she wipes it with the back of her hand, it comes away with a black, translucent goo.

“Ew, gross, it’s _you_!” She shakes the stuff off her hand in disgust and Oz’s shuddering giggles gets worse as the offending piece of Oz dissipates in a puff of black smoke. She looks at him with mock malice. “Yuk it up over there, Hiladi, but next time I’ll get you!”

Oz puts their hands up in surrender, but the phobias on his shoulders are doubled over with laughing at Vicky now. She rolls her eyes fondly, glad she was able to make them smile.

“Anyways, I’ll see you after school, yeah? We still have to finish that project for Mr. Mammon.” Oz nods and waves her off, and one of his phobias blows a farewell kiss.

Vicky waves back and makes her way to the gym. Time to totally wreck some n00bs in dodgeball; Vicky had sewn on her best throwing arm just for the occasion.

**Author's Note:**

> lol Oz is supposed to be the personification of fear but they’re such a soft scaredy-cat ^.^
> 
> Feel free to ask me about any of the headcanons I used! I love talking to y'all and I love this game, why not combine the two? ;-P
> 
> Kudos and comments are gr8ly appreciated, and (as always) I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
